The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spring operated and speed regulated mechanical motor mechanisms for use in toys or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys in the form of construction equipment provide a constant source of amusement for children, such toys taking the form of steam shovels, dump trucks, and the like. A toy power shovel such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,457 is provided with suitable cabling and wheels operable by handles for actuating the lifting of the power shovel and release of the lower trap door for releasing dirt accumulated therein. Another such device utilizing cables and pulleys is shown in the form of a toy hoisting truck in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,333 which may be used by a child playing in sand or dirt or the like.
Other similar type construction toys have utilized winches operable by rotation of handles for winding cord connected over pulleys to the operable elements of the shovel or scoop or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved construction toy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved spring operated speed regulated motor mechanism for use in toys having mechanically operative parts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved spring powered motor mechanism providing a smooth transfer of power for actuating movable mechanical components of a toy.